


Under the Moonlight

by NightLightDragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Arcanine - Freeform, Kinda, Other, Were-Creatures, Werewolf, everyone is 16 to 17 years of age, feel free to ignore this nonsense really, moon has been a were arcanine for awhile so she's used to it, this has been floating in my head for awhile, transformation kindof, were pokemon technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLightDragon/pseuds/NightLightDragon
Summary: Moon has always been different, sometimes her eyes glow in the dark, her teeth were sharper than the average person, and sometimes becoming a ball of fluff on certain occasions. She kept it a secret this long and wanted to keep it that way.  Until one night while under the stars with her friends Hau and Lillie she forgot it was a full moon.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/Mizuki | Selene, if you squint
Kudos: 14





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly just floating around my head for weeks while I replayed sun and moon feel free to ignore this.

It was a pretty quiet night tonight, Moon was normally used to enjoying the night with just her pokemon, but it seemed tonight Hau and Lillie caught up with her and decided to spend the night under the stars. Moon couldn't object to that, it was nice spending time with her friends when they had the chance. "If only we had some Malasadas this night would be perfect!" Hau nearly leaps off the ground in excitement, Lillie giggled at his enthusiasm as Moon tends to the small fire they made. Their pokemon were out of their pokeballs enjoying each other's company. Moons Dartix stood at the ready in case something decided to show up in the night. All the other pokemon enjoyed being outside for some exercise and fresh air. Moon looked up form the fire to see Hau ruffling through his bags for snacks. "Moon?" Moon turned her attention to Lillie "Hm?" "Uhm... Are your eyes glowing?" Moon went still before looking in another direction "Uhm... No?" She went back to keeping an eye on the fire. _ It's ok Moon... things will be fine don't worry_ "Mmm... Maybe it's just the light from the fire" Moon suggests. " Hey, Hau did you find any snacks?" She tried to change the subject. Lillie puffed her cheeks but didn't push. "Aside from some berries not really" Hau complains and sits back by the fire "Now what was this about glowy eyes?" Moon internally groaned " It's nothing Hau don't worry, just the light of the fire," Moon says with a small laugh. This seems to work and they start talking about other things, like about Moons hometown in Kanto, the progress they've made in the island challenges, etc. 

At some point in the night, Lillie and Hau noticed something didn't seem quite right about Moon. They weren't sure what but she seemed... Antsy? She would occasionally rub or scratch her arm, using the excuse that she was itchy or getting cold and trying to warm herself up. The fire crackled as they kept conversing until they heard a howl. Moon went stiff and looked to see her midnight lycanroc was howling at the moon. Moon stood up "I-I have to go get more firewood!" Before Hau or Lillie could say anything she was gone. "What was..." "Right? I've never seen Moon act like that before" Lillie gets to get feet and starts walking "Hold on Lillie" Hau says as he gets up. "You aren't going in there alone" She smiled as Hau stands beside her, his team at the ready. There was only one issue though... " How are we going to find Moon exactly?" Lillie taps her chin and looks around. " I have an idea" She goes over to Moons Lycanroc that Moon calls Rougarou "Hey Rou?" The lupine pokemon looked at Lillie " Moon ran off into the forest, do you think you can help us find her?" The pokemon barked heading into the forest. Lillie and Hau ran after the pokemon before they could lose track of it. 

Moon was staggering as she wandered further and further away from camp, her body ached and her head felt clouded "Of course I'd forget what tonight was!" She growled and punched a tree, leaves fell to the ground as she tried to control her breathing "Deep breathes Moon, deep breathes...." She took a breath only to double over while crying out in pain. The changes were taking place as reddish-orange fur grew along her arms. Minutes felt like hours as changes took place, ears pointed, face elongating into a muzzle, teeth sharpening into fangs. She never completely remembers anything after a change, just familiar smells or feelings, never hurting people as far as she knows, pokemon only if they instigate the fight first. She's pretty sure her clothes are in pieces now. _It's almost over _She repeats in her head until she hears two familiar voices. Amber eyes shot open. _ No no no no NO!!!_ She struggles to her feet, taking to running on all fours. She can't let them know, can't let them see. If she was lucky maybe they'll go back and she can return in the morning. Too bad she isn't that lucky. 

"Did you hear something?" Rou barked as it kept going, soon taking a stop and they see a pile of torn clothing. " What in the world happened here?" Hau looked around "No blood but-" He hears a gasp, turning to see Lillie holding onto Moon's new cap she just bought. He went still, hand clenching into a fist "We gotta find this thing and fast!" Rougarou howled, in seconds they heard a howl in response before Lillie or Hau could question if another lycanroc was around Rou took off. "Hey wait!" with no time to stop the pokemon, they ran after him. with what felt like hours of running they catch up to the pokemon. And something else. "What the..." "An arcanine?" What they weren't expecting was it stood on its hind legs appearing about a head taller than they are, its posture was strangely almost human. " How can-" Before Lillie could question Hau threw a Pokeball, sending out his brionne. "Hau?" "It's in case we're in for a fight..." he reassures as the beast glared down at them before growling, rougarou barked at the arcanine, making the... Were pokemon? Pause in its movements and bark back ar the lycanroc, the two seemed to be conversing with one another. Wisps of flame drift from the fire pokemon's mouth as the conversation seem to turn into a fight. " brionne use water pulse!" The sea lion formed a ball of water in its mouth, shooting it forward and hits the were mon in the face. " direct hit!" "Uhm... Hau?"

The pokemon was snarling now, it faces slightly damp. With a roar, it charges towards them. "We gotta run!" He grabs Brionne and dashes out of the monster's path, but he skids to a halt " Oh no, Lillie!" He turns back, Lillie was petrified with fear. Rougarou howled before slamming his fist to the ground, rocks formed around the mad beast, halting it in its tracks as it looks around at the makeshift cage made out of stone. rougarou sighs in relief and runs towards Lillie to see if she was all right. The beast snarled and charged again, jumping over the rocks and pinning both girl and pokemon with its paws. The lycanroc bit at the paw to be let go as the Arcanine stared down at Lillie whose eyes were shut tight and waiting for the worst. But that never came. Hesitantly she opened one eye to see it just staring as if thinking what it was going to do, she squeaked as it lowers its head to sniff her face and neck. Rougarou stopped biting as its hand moves away, the one holding Lillie doing the same. It backed away from them, eyes wide and ears drooped, it looks down at its trembling hands. Rougarou ran up to the Arcanine and nudged its side, the pokemon looked to the lycanroc and pets it. Lillie watched the interaction, almost mystified before pieces fell into place. Hau was getting ready to attack again before Rougarou stood in the Brionnes path, arms out in a protective manner. Lillie got to her feet and stepped forward "Lillie what are you doing!?"Haus question fell to deaf ears as she stood before the large fiery beast. "...Moon?" The beast looked at her and gave a tiny nod. " No way..." Hau recalls his pokemon as Lillie reaches up, a hand going through the canines mane. Moon closes her eyes as she sits beside Lillie, letting the girl hug her, then received a bop on the head. " Do you have any idea how worried we were!?" Lillies cheeks puffed. Moon whines as she rubs her head. Lillie glares before sighing and hugs her again "You and your puppy dog eyes" Moon hugs back, tail wagging as Hau walks into view "Uh... S-Sorry for attacking you Moon" Moon looks at him and puts a hand on his head. " Am I forgiven?" Moon answers his question with a nod as they go back to camp. Moon rummages through her bag and pulls out a blanket for each of them, one by one they fell asleep.

When morning came Lillie woke up to see Moon back to normal making breakfast. "Good morning Moon," Lillie says with a yawn. "Morning" Moon responds, Lillie sits beside her "So... You turn into a pokemon?" "Kindof? I read about it once and a term is weremon I believe?" Lillie nods as Moon explains her changes and what they do " So did you become a growlithe first? or were you a were arcanine already?" " I was a were growlithe when I was 6 years old, my dad shows me a firestone and I touched it" Moon hands her a plate of food. " You know... You were cute as an arcanine" Lillie comments as Moon blushes "That aside... We're your friends Moon if you ever have to tell us anything you're free to tell us" Moon looked at her food, a small smile forming " Okay, thanks Lillie, I'll try to be more open" " you promise?" " Promise" Lillie gives a small nod" Good" After a few minutes Hau wakes up, asking the same Questions Lillie asked earlier, once breakfast is finished and everything packed away they return to their journey. 

**Author's Note:**

> if I ever make another chapter or something for this I won't know until then this is just me getting something out of my head. I had this planned as a multi-chapter story but things would take up my time unless someone does want this to have more chapters maybe I'll do another chapter


End file.
